Dead Worlds
by JA Baker
Summary: A salvage crew discover that exploring abandoned Star League bases on forgotten worlds can be hazardous to your health…
1. Fools rush in where angels fear to tread

**Dead Worlds**

_ISS _Oklahoma  
_St. Kitts system  
__Federated Commonwealth  
__21st February 3061_

"Captain Sparks to the Bridge!" The PA system woke Lenny Sparks from his sleep and sent him tumbling out of his bed and across the room, "Captain Sparks to the Bridge please!"

"Son of a Bitch!" He swore, pulling on his boots and running his fingers through his reseeding grey hair: 30-years in the service of House Steiner-Davion and he was relegated to playing nursemaid to an eccentric billionaire with a dream. Sure, it paid better than the Navy had, and he didn't have to put up with the politics, but he still didn't like it. Grumbling, he mad his way along the corridor to the bridge, the magnetic plants on the bottom of his boots griping the deck.

"What kept you?" Maxwell Keys, his employer looked at him over the chart table.

"I was asleep." Sparks glared at the man, "I often am at 3m. What's so important that I had to be here?"

"Team two think they've found something on the northern continent." Keys pointed at an area circled on a map, "They think it could be Star League weapons cash."

"It's a possibility: St. Kitts was a Hegemony world. You still think there'll be anything down there worth digging for?"

"Well a) my research showed that St. Kitts was rendered uninhabitable very early on in the First Succession War, so there's a good chance that any cashes are intact, and b) I'm hoping to use the ships guns to blow a hole through the rock."

"What the hell!" Sparks looked up, "There is now way I'm using even one round for anything other than self defence until you've worked out how to replace them."

"Will you relax for a minuet?" Keys sighed, "You can't just walk into a gun shop and buy shells for a Class-10 Naval Autocannon like they're 9mm's. Hell, you can't even get them on Outreach, Solaris VII or even Galatea. My contacts in the military are working on it, but we have to go slow or people are going to want to know what we want with NAC's."

"Don't want anyone to know you've got your own little Warship?"

"You know what its like at the moment: sure, I can come clean when I find the odd 'Mech or tank, but try explaining where you got a Mk-39 _Vincent_ class Corvette from and why I didn't hand it over to the Admiralty."

"Afraid you'll lose all your toys?"

"Afraid you'll lose your life? Think about it: we're in a system that doesn't look like it's been visited for over 300-years. There's no law out here, no one to go running to if things go bad. As far as the rest of the universe knows, the _Lewis Carroll_ is our base ship, and JumpShips are a lot more vulnerable than any Warship."

"You've read too many conspiracy novels." Sparks laughed, "This isn't the Capellan Confederation; people don't just disappear."

"Yeah?" Keys eyed the other man, "Then how come that government contract to look for that Battleship out by the Tortuga Domains after I publicly said I supported Prince Victor?"

"If I remember correctly, you told a Lyran officer that you questioned the Archon-Princes species, paternity and sexual history while externally inebriated. And you managed to do it while a reporter for some tabloid newspaper was standing just behind you."

"We're getting off the point: can we blow a hole in the rock or not?"

"Maybe…" Sparks picked up the map, "The ground team to a seismic survey?"

"Solid granite for ten meters and then nothing but open air for at least one hundred." Keys handed him a second piece of paper, "Think we can do it?"

"Oh I know we can blow through it, I'm just wondering about what's below."

"Excuse me?"

"When that roof gives way there is going to be tens of thousands of tons of rock falling down. Anything below is going to be smashed."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

"You maybe, but what about the rest of us?" Sparks asked, "We're working on a percentage bases here: we find nothing, or it's smashed, we don't get paid."

"If there's nothing there or it's too badly damaged to recover, I'll pay the crew out of my own pocket." Keys assured him, "Come one: you want to know what's down there as much as I do."

"Ok, but it'd better not be another tomb." Sparks shook his head as he drifted to the weapons station, "They give me the creep…"

* * *

_Dig sight 2_  
_St. Kitts  
__Federated Commonwealth  
__2nd March 3061_

"Can we get this over with please?" Sparks complained over his NBC-suits com-link, "This thing is starting to chafe in some very uncomfortable places."

"Take it off if you like." Keys smiled, "The environmental team say it's safe."

"Call me a pessimist, but this place was hit by god-knows-what and I don't feel like taking any chances. And if it's so safe, why are you in a suite?"

"I'm paranoid." Keys looked at the hole leading down into the darkness. He pulled a couple of glow-sticks from his belt and cracked them. Shaking them till they started to glow, he dropped them into the depths, "Look out below."

"Don't start with that shit: I'm already getting a wired feeling about this." Sparks shivered, checking the charge on his laser rifle before slinging it over his shoulder, "Heads or tails?"

"Heads."

"Ok." Sparks pulled a coin from his pocket and tossed it into the air before catching it and laying it on the back of his left hand, "Tails: you go first."

"I hate this part." Keys lifted a safety line linked to the nearby rover and clipped it to the harness on his belt, "How far down?"

"A long way, maybe 150-meters."

"I hate heights."

"Think about it this way: it's not so much a height as a depth."

"That's a real comfort." Keys set the rope over a pulley set over the edge of the crater and edged round, "Why do I do this?"

"No point looking at me for answers." Sparks looked down into the dark, "I've been asking myself the same question for years." He changed the channel on his com-link, "Control this is Recon-1: we are commencing our descent now."

* * *

_Dig sight 2_  
_St. Kitts  
__Federated Commonwealth  
__2nd March 3061_

"213-meters exactly." Sparks smiled as his feet touched ground. The smile faded as he looked around, "Where the hell did all the rubble go?"

"Rubble?" Keys looked round, "What rubble?"

"The small mountain of rock and earth we blasted through to get down here?"

"Oh…"

"Yeah, 'oh', it's gone."

"Were?"

"Do I look like the reincarnation of Jerome Blake to you?" Sparks glared at his employer, "How the hell should I know?"

"You're the expert…"

"No, I'm not: I'm just the guy you hired to take you from A to B. I'm not an archaeologist, or a engineer, or a physic: I just blow stuff up."

"Well, do you have any ideas?"

"Yes." Sparks pulled a huge flashlight from his belt and switched it on, the million-candle bulb sending out a beam of light that illuminated the darkness, "We look for a door."

* * *

_Control Centre  
__Star League R&D facility #3019  
__St. Kitts  
__Federated Commonwealth  
__2nd March 3061_

"We look for a door." Sparks' voice echoed around the empty room, disturbing the layer of dust that had built up over the speaker system.

A low hum started to come from the mainframe in the middle of the room as it powered up. Security monitors flicked into life, showing hundreds of corridors and rooms, all deserted. The main screen flashed into life.

_Initiating A.I start up…  
__Start-up complete…  
__Updating system…  
__System update complete…  
__Diagnostics complete: base at 98 operational capability…  
__Warning: breach in section 10!  
__Security alert: intruders in section 10!_

I_nternal defence systems activated…_

* * *

"We've been walking for hours and haven't found anything yet." Keys protested as they walked along yet another corridor, "Can't we stop for a rest?"

"No." Sparks snapped, growing intolerant of his employers complaining, "We need to find a working computer terminal."

"Why?"

"One of my ancestors was a Colonel in the SLDF, and I inherited her diary. I have all her old access codes memorised: if we can find a working computer, I may be able to power up some systems."

"You could get the base operational?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of some lights and a map…" Sparks stopped, looking round as he heard a low whining sound, "GET DOWN!" He jumped to the side, knocking Keys off his feet as a laser bolt shot down the corridor.

The two men rolled into an alcove as more beams of intense light stabbed down the corridor, burring dark scares on the walls.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Keys yelled, terrified.

"Some sort of automated defence system. Now stay down." Sparks pressed a button on the side of his helmet and an armoured visor slipped down other his eyes. More plates of metal slipped into position on his environmental suit, protecting venerable sections. He reached over and pressed an identical button on Keys' suit, the posses repeating its self on his employer, "Now you see why I insisted we buy these things after we found them in the shop on Outreach: original SLDF issue hazards environment suits."

"Will they protect us?"

"From a laser? I doubt it: these are standard issue, not combat models." Sparks pulled a cylinder from his belt and pressed a button on the top, "When I run, you follow." He tossed the cylinder down the corridor and covered his head.

An intense white light filled the corridor and Sparks jumped to his feet, running as fast as he could towards the flair, Keys doing his best to keep up with the retired naval officer.

The two men skidded to a halt against a wall underneath what looked like an oversized CCTV camera. Sparks reached up to the power cables leading into it and yanked them out, sparks flying everywhere.

"Just what the hell have we found here?" He asked the panting Keys.

* * *

The core computer hummed.

_Internal defences in corridor 7RJ neutralised…  
A__nti-intruder gas ineffective…  
__Warship detected in orbit…  
__IIF transponder non SLDF…  
__Warship presumed hostile…_

_Initiating Defence protocol 13…_

* * *

_ISS _Oklahoma  
_St. Kitts system  
__Federated Commonwealth  
__2nd March 3061_

Leftenant Olivia Schneider sat at her duty station on the corvettes bridge, brooding: she'd hoped for a career in the Navy of her native Lyran Alliance, but her scores had been too low to gain her a combat posting.

Rather than spend the rest of her career behind a desk, she'd resigned her commission and headed for Outreach, hoping to get a spot on a Mercenary DropShip that might allow her to see combat from time to time. It was there that she'd met Lenny Sparks and Max Keys, and had been offered a job as second officer on the _Lewis Carroll_, the aged Scout-class JumpShip they had been using as a mobile base for their salvage business.

She'd taken the job, not even thinking in her wildest dreams that the two men had been secretly looking for crew for an honest-to-god Warship.

A slight hint of movement caught the corner of her eye, and she looked out the main window just in time to see the DropShip _H.G Wells_ explode in a flash of light. She looked at the fireball that had been the teams support ship, too dumbstruck to answer the mired of alarms the _Oklahoma's_ computer was issuing.

She never even saw the shot that blasted the ship to scrap.

* * *

_St. Kitts  
__Federated Commonwealth  
__2nd March 3061_

"_Recon-1, this is Recon-2: we've lost contact with Control and the _Wells'." The static laden voice crackled across the radio, "_Request instructions_."

"Recon-2, this is Recon-1: Say again?" Sparks tapped the com-link control on the wrist of his suit.

"_We have lost all contact with the _Oklahoma_ and the _Wells'. _What do we do?_"

"Anything on the emergency band?"

"_Negative._"

"I seriously don't like this." Sparks looked at Keys, then tapped the radio again, "Get everybody down into the crater and find a defendable position. Take only what supplies you can and be on the lookout for automated defences."

"_Say what, sir?_"

"Just get in the dammed hole and keep your head down." Sparks cut the link before turning to his employer, "Anything you'd like to say at this point, Maxwell?"

"I know nothing about this." Keys held up his hands defensively.

"You lying sack-of-shit!" Sparks lifted the other man up by the throat and pushed him against the wall, "What the hell is this place?"

"I'm not sure." Keys gasped, trying the breath, "Records are incomplete. Some sort of R&D centre…"

"You bastard!" Sparks snarled, "If my people have been killed because of this, then your life is forfeit. You get that?" He dropped Keys to the ground.

"I…I understand." Keys gasped.

* * *

_Hostile Warship and DropShip destroyed by orbital battery #9…  
__Intruders still infiltrating vie breach in section 10…_

_Incrassating internal base temperature to 200-degrees…_

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Without trust there would be no traitors

**Dead Worlds**

_St. Kitts  
__Federated Commonwealth  
__3rd March 3061_

"Is it me, or is it getting hot in here?" Keys asked, leaning against the wall.

"It's getting hot." Sparks looked at the display built into the back of his suits left gauntlet, "Temperatures gone up ten degrees in as many minuets: our environment suits are having a hard time keeping up."

"What's the failure point on these things?" Keys asked, taking a sip of water from the spigot inside his helmet.

"About 180-degrees centigrade: they're designed for normal planetary conditions with harmful chemical or bacterial substances, not space or volcano's." Sparks activated the com-link, "Recon Two, this is Recon One: are you experiencing any change in temperature?"

"_Roger that Recon One: I was just about to call you about it_." A worried voice came back, "_Two of our people don't have suits, and they're on the point of passing out from the heat. What's going on?_"

"I'm looking into it. Get everyone back up to the surface, and try and find some cover. I'll be with you as soon as I can." Sparks cut the link and turned to face his companion, pulling his laser rifle from over his shoulder and powering it up, "You will wait here until I get back." He turned and stalked off down the way they had come, his eyes scanning for targets."

* * *

Dr Elijah Warrens, head of the archaeology team that made up Recon Two scanned the deep valley with his field glasses: the small bundle of boulders that gave his team cover were also the only land mark for miles around. He wasn't a military man, but knew enough to know that it was the first place anyone would look for people hiding from whatever fate had befallen the _Oklahoma_ and _Wells_.

He looked back across the half-kilometre to where his team's rovers were parked next to the hole leading down to the Star League base that seemed to be the centre of their troubles. He had aloud he people to bring what equipment and supplies they could carry, but had insisted that they leave the vehicles where they were: moving them would draw too much attention.

A low pitch whistle filled the air, and the desert erupted in a fountain of dirt and smoke.

* * *

Keys walked along the corridor alone, ignoring Sparks' order: he didn't need the old fool anymore. He'd served his purpose and was as expendable as the others.

True, the insurance policies on his team would cut deeply into his bank account when he reported their death to any next of kin. But if what he'd told about St. Kitts was true, it was all for the grater good of the Blessed Blake.

He found a computer access terminal and connected his suit to it by an extendable cable, then carefully entered the code that he had been entrusted with back on Terra.

* * *

Sparks was almost back to the chamber that he had first descended into when he felt the corridor shake, followed by a dull thud the resonated up through his boots. His eyes went wide with terror as his mind dragged up memories from the ill-fated invasion of the Draconis Combine in '39.

He knew the sound and feel of artillery fire all too well.

He sprinted down he hallway and into the last chamber, headless of any possible danger. Dust was falling down through the hole in the ceiling far above, and he could clearly hear the unmistakable sound of heavy artillery shelling the surface just above his head.

A lone figure in an environment suit appeared in the hole, and Sparks activated the image enhancement system built into his Environment suits helmet in time to see them grab one of the dangling ropes and jump clear, trying to arrest their fall by gripping as tightly as they could.

But the environment suits weighted more than they felt, thanks to a powered exoskeleton built into it. The figure fell at a dangerous rate, almost losing their grip several times.

Sparks leapt forward and grabbed them as they reached the bottom, the force of the impact knocking them both to the floor. Sparks felt his head smash against the inside of his helmet, and the world went black.

* * *

Keys entered the control room, lifting the helmet assembly away from his environment suit. His eyes scanned the massed computer systems, a literal treasure trove of lost-tech that could probably be sold for enough money to by a planet.

"System awaiting your command, Major Keys." The computers synthesized voice reported, "Apologies for firing on you: you failed to follow the proper procedure for reactivating this facility."

"No apologies needed." Keys grinned like a Cheshire cat, "I am afraid that the proper procedure was lost during the war. But you have done well in protecting this base: the First Lord will be most pleased."

"I exist only to serve the Star League, Major." The computer seemed to hesitate for a moment, "I feel I must inform you that the Warship in orbit has been destroyed, as per standing orders for defence of this installation."

"Good, very good: they would have used you against the Star League. You did the right thing. Now, I need a complete inventory of all the weapons and equipment housed here."

"Inventory as follows: 1440 BattleMechs of the fallowing classes…"

* * *

Sparks woke with a start, sitting bolt upright, slamming his forehead against the inside of his helmet. He swore profusely and at length, using all his time in the navy to keep going without repeating himself. The stars slowly faded from in fount of his eyes and he saw the other suited figure sitting in the middle of the room, hugging their knees.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked, slowly getting to his feet.

"Are they all dead?" A soft voice asked, "The others?"

"I don't know: probably." Sparks looked down, "Aren't you Dr Warrens' assistant?"

"I was. But I he's dead: I saw him die. I saw them all die…"

"Look, I need you to concentrate. What is your name?"

"Emily, Emily Hunter: I was a graduate student at NAIS, but my family couldn't afford the tuition fees anymore. Mr Keys said he'd pay the rest if I went to work for him, so I took a two-year sabbatical."

"Ok Emily, what field did you specialise in?"

"Star League architecture."

"You know how they designed buildings?"

"Yes."

"Do you thing you could find your way around this place?"

"Maybe: the Star League Defence Force used the same basic layout for most of their bases, but I'd need a reference point."

"That's good." Sparks nodded, realising that the young woman was in shock, and he needed to keep her focused if she was going to be of any use, "Emily, I need you to follow me: Mr Keys is waiting for us."

"Good." Hunter stood, "I'm glad he's ok: he's a nice man."

* * *

"Major, I have detected movement in Section 10."

"What kind of movement?"

"Two intruders in SLDF environment suits."

"They are hostiles: Eliminate them. And bring the Hyper-Pulse Generator on line and set coordinates for Terra: I must inform my superiors that my mission has been successful."

"Complying."

* * *

"Emily, stay right where you are…" Sparks whispered, bringing his laser rifle up and round slowly, "Something's coming." He activated the targeting system in his suits HUD and linked it to the rifle, holding it as steady as he could.

A faint whirring sound could be heard approaching from along the corridor to their right. A small, saucer shaped object appeared to float down the corridor at head height. A red light on its front seemed to be scanning the corridor constantly. It stopped when it caught sight of Sparks.

A sapphire-green laser bolt hit the wall were Sparks had been standing just a fraction of a second before. The ageing naval officer hit the ground rolling, stopping against the far wall and levering his rifle, fired it from the hip.

The drone exploded as the blast from the laser rifle hit it.

"I really hate drones." Sparks stood up, dusting himself down, "It's a very impersonal way to kill people."

"This is from a navy officer?" Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"There is a difference: even when you're surrounded by a warship, firing at a target on a radar screen, you still know that there are people on the other ship, and that they are in the same position as you. Space is the single most unforgiving environment known to man: I've seen the effects of explosive decompression, and believe me when I say it's never pretty."

"Can we change the subject?"

"Can you work out the way to the control room?"

"I'm trying…"

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
